Kisuke Urahara (SereneDreams)
Kisuke Urahara (浦原 喜助,'' Urahara Kisuke'') is a former captain of the 12th Division. He lives in exile in the Human World, where he is the owner of the Shinigami-item-selling Urahara Shop. The shop is maintained by Urahara himself, as well as his employees, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya. The shop is also affiliated with Yoruichi Shihōin, representing Soul Society and Tier Harribel, representing Hueco Mundo. Secretly, Urahara is actually the Kyouon of the The Human World. Appearance Kisuke Urahara is a tall light-skinned man with messy, light-blond (almost pale) hair and gray eyes that are usually shadowed by his hat. He always wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (''geta'') and a bucket hat, which has earned him the nickname "sandal-hat" (ゲタ帽子, geta-bōshi; "Mr. Hat-and-Clogs" in the English dub). He also wears a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. It should be noted that his coat is designed to look like the opposite of a captain's haori (white with black diamonds). Urahara has also been known to carry a fan which he uses to occasionally hide his face. During his earlier years as a captain, he wore the standard Shinigami uniform, the long-sleeved captain's haori, and his geta during his more casual events. Personality Although he is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Urahara also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act of distracting his opponents. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Yoruichi Shihōin even notes that he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He once described himself as a "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman." Approximately 110 years ago, Urahara's personality is the direct opposite of what he is today, showing the changes he went through in the human world. During his earlier years as a captain, he is viewed as a nervous, flustered, and quiet person. He is even somewhat unsure of himself and lacks confidence in his ability to be a good leader. In addition, he is commonly shown to be confused with how to deal with his squad, and is easily overwhelmed by his lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. Despite being uncomfortable in his role, he seems relatively at ease in his previous position at the 2nd Division Squad. However, he eventually hardens his resolve to take on his role as captain by becoming more serious and determined. Urahara can usually be found near the scene of an important event (albeit arriving late sometimes), however he rarely intervenes in situations, preferring to stay on the sidelines. He often tends to know more information then he lets on, and although being a major player he acts only as a catalyst, having others do the work for him. He also likes building large secret underground training spaces, He has built ones beneath Sōkyoku Hill in Soul Society and below his shop in the human world. History For the full history and plot, read Kisuke Urahara's article on Bleach Wikia. Plot Inventions Having founded the research institute in Soul Society, Kisuke Urahara has developed a number of unique items. The notable ones are below: *'Gikongan' (義魂丸, Artificial Soul Pill): More commonly known as Soul Candy, this item is an artificial soul in the form of a green ball of candy. When ingested, it forces the user's soul out of their body. The artificial soul then operates in a pre-programmed manner while inhabiting a body. Its name was changed to "Soul Candy" after its creation because the Shinigami Women Organization complained that the name Gikongan''wasn't cute. *'Hōgyoku' (崩玉, ''Crumbling Orb, Viz: "Breakdown Sphere") also referred as The Orb of Distortion: This item is a small orb that, in the beginning, was believed to only be capable of dissolving the boundary between a Shinigami and a Hollow and vice-versa. However, according to Aizen, its true purpose is materializing the inner desires of the people around it. *'Variations of Gigai': Having experimented with Gigai (義骸, faux body) at length, Urahara has created at least two variations. The most notable one is an untraceable Gigai which drains the user's spiritual power instead of restoring it, effectively making them Human if used long enough. He also developed an inflatable Gigai for use as a decoy in combat. *'Soul-Object Integration': Urahara has developed the technique to bury matter within a soul. The matter can later be removed by either disintegrating the soul around the object, or it can be removed by breaking down the soul's cohesion and allowing the object to be removed without any damage to the soul. He used this technique to hide the Hōgyoku in Rukia's body, and the latter technique allowed Aizen to remove it from there without killing her. *'Reiatsu Concealing Cloak': Urahara has created a cloak that hides his spiritual pressure, seen when he used it to sneak up on Aizen during the Hollowfication of the soon-to-be Visored. *'Tenshintai' (転神体, lit. "Change Death God Body", Viz: "Divine Transfer Body"): Artifact belonging to the Onmitsukidō, but invented and tested by Urahara. The item is a vaguely human-shaped, man-sized doll used to forcibly materialize the spirit of a Zanpakutō into the real world when stabbed by the Zanpakutō. In doing so, the user can subjugate the spirit and attain the Bankai of their Zanpakutō. The materialization lasts for about three days, after which the spirit reverts back into the doll that spawned it. Without this invention, achieving the Bankai takes at least ten years, not to mention the many years of combat experience needed. This method, however, is very dangerous due to the fact that it forcibly materializes the Zanpakutō's spirit. If used more than three times consecutively, it is possibly fatal to the user. *'Tenkai Kecchu' (転界結柱, World-Shifting Binding-Posts): A device which creates an enormous one spiritual unit of area radius Senkaimon bound by four linked points. When activated the device swaps something that it encircles with something else in Soul Society. *'Anti-Hierro Armor': A protective armor designed especially to engage in direct battle with enough durability to smash through an Arrancar's Hierro. It is also rather effective defensively, able to protect the wearer's said body part from damage, even if the armor itself is destroyed in the process. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his carefree-appearance, Urahara is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. His abilities have been considered highly dangerous by Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada. While formally being part of the unarmed-combat specializing Onmitsukidō, Urahara's preferred style of combat seems to be swordsmanship. Despite this, he is shown highly adept in combining his hand-to-hand skills with his swordsmanship. While fighting, his preferred methods of attack are to take advantage of his great agility, striking from various angles to confuse his opponent. His skills in combat have been repeatedly shown as very high, as he was able to keep Ichigo constantly on his toes during their training session despite Ichigo's much larger blade. His skills also allow him to rarely ever rely on more than his Shikai as shown when fighting Yammy, an Espada-level Arrancar. He achieved Bankai within a short time (through a process he devised) relying on the sheer skill of his ability to wield his Zanpakutō against its own spirit. *'Hōzuri' (頬摺, "Cheek Stroke"): a simple light slash technique that is meant only to light graze and cause superficial wounds. Hakuda Master: As the former corps commander of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō, he was not allowed to use weapons so he was required to become highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. His skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Yoruichi to fight seriously as shown from one of their regular sparring sessions. During his days as a Shinigami, while only a third seat officer at the time, his skills were great enough to effortlessly take down several Shinigami-deserters unarmed. Shunpo Master: As the former 3rd seat of the 2nd Division and a Onmitsukidō unit commander, Urahara has an exceptional understanding and skill in the use of Shunpo and is well-versed in its various techniques. He is so fast that an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with a portable Gigai as a means of misdirection, further demonstrated when he used this tactic effectively against Aizen. In addition, the fact that he was always able to keep up with Yoruichi's speed during sparring sessions is further proof of his high mastery in this skill. Kidō Master: Being the former head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Urahara has considerable knowledge of Kidō. During Uryū and Ichigo's fight against a Gillian-class Menos, Urahara effortlessly restrained Rukia with a low-level Kidō without incantation. Urahara also knows how to break barriers of the spiritually superior noble families that even captains can't naturally breaking. Urahara has further shown his masterful skill in Kidō by using them in various combination and diversion tactics, even multiple high-level Bakudō spells in quick succession without incantation followed by high-level Hadō spell. He can perform them by only saying their name rather than including their level and type. He also can use a level 99 Bakudō spells, but by his own admission has more difficulty performing Kidō above level 88 without incantation. This was seen when using a level 91 Hadō spell on Aizen with an incantation to ensure enough power. He can create his own unique high-level Kidō that can remain undetected until sprung and be used in sync with each other to activate in a chain reaction. Aizen himself admitted that had it not been for the assistance of the Hōgyoku, Kisuke's Kidō prowess would have surely defeated him. After becoming a Kyouon, Urahara's prowess has expanded further, although to an unknown level. Keikaigi (繫界儀, "World-Tying Rite"): The technique connects the space tying the living world and Hueco Mundo to produce a Garganta. The opening is generated between two large wooden posts jutting out from two large rock formations. Untraceable Spiritual Power: As the former captain of the 12th Division Urahara boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. His energy was intense enough to make opponents also with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When he released his spiritual pressure, it caused a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. After becoming a Kyouon, Urahara "lost" his spiritual power. Indeed, his transcendence caused his spiritual power to be insensible, but more latent than ever. Genius Intellect: Urahara has proven himself to be the most intelligent being within or outside of Soul Society. Much of his intellect results in scientific invention to deduction of situations and combative skills and tactics. After Orihime inadvertently revealed her powers to Ulquiorra, Urahara correctly deduced that Aizen would try to capture Orihime to user her against the Soul Society. Kisuke is also a highly capable teacher. With only five days of unorthodox training methods, he conditioned Ichigo into an experienced fighter on par with lieutenant-level Shinigami. Aizen himself acknowledges Urahara's intelligence surpasses his own immense intellect. *'Master Scientist/Inventor': As the founder and former head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Urahara is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His high intellect is evident in this field having created the most amazing things in Soul Society's history. As he has been inventing and creating things since the time before becoming a seated member in the 2nd division. His knowledge has led him to an innate understanding of the abilities of others as well as what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Despite his aloof and unkempt appearance, Urahara has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man. He also possesses great intuition, able to quickly become aware of any incoming danger and react to it in time. Urahara has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. He easily outmaneuvers and tricks Aizen on two instances in his fight with him. Enhanced Strength: Urahara's physical prowess has been shown to go beyond flashy skills. During his time as commander of the Detention Unit, he was shown able to effortlessly stop a punch from a giant of a man with a single hand. During his training with Ichigo, his strikes showed enough power to create rather large craters and easily launch the younger fighter several meters and through solid rock. Enhanced Speed: Kisuke has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he is shown able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, he is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks. Enhanced Agility: Despite his more laid-back attitude, Kisuke is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Enhanced Durability: While not having the most imposing of appearances, Kisuke has shown himself able to take large amounts of punishment. During his days as captain of the 12th Division, he would regularly be assaulted by his then-lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki. Each time, he would take the assaults indifferently, if not laugh about it, with little to no real effect on himself. His durability even caused Hiyori to be more careful about how she would hit him, if she didn't want to hurt herself instead. Master Assassin: As a former high-ranking member of the Onmitsukidō, Kisuke has high mastery in the art of stealth combat. He has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen while maneuvering to his target. During his battle against Yammy, he repeatedly was able to easily catch his opponent completely off guard. Even the likes of the perceptive and intuitive Aizen was caught by surprise. Zanpakutō Benihime (紅姫, Crimson Princess): has been described by Urahara as "not nice" as well as being one of the few known Zanpakutō with a female spirit (being owned by a male). When sealed, Benihime takes the form of a shikomizue (a blade hidden inside Urahara's cane). Because it resides in a cane, its hilt is still the handle of the cane, so it looks different from most Zanpakutō. The shaft of the cane also bears a skull and flame mark at its base, also capable of separating a soul from the body by pressing Benehime on it. Flashbacks of when he served in the Gotei 13 show that Benihime was originally sealed in an ordinary katana-form with a oval-shaped cross guard and black hilt-wrapping. It is unknown if Benihime can revert to its original katana-form. *'Shikai': The Shikai command of Benihime is "Awaken" (起きろ, okiro). Benihime's Shikai takes the form a sleek, medium-sized sword. The grip has a gentle decorative hand bends forward at the end with a crimson tassel dangling from the pommel. Instead of a cross guard, there is a U-shaped decoration covering the first three inches of blade, with a flower petal design just as it meets a red string wrapping. The string is wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. Benihime's blade is black with a silver-edge. It is also straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. :Shikai Special Ability: Benihime is capable of performing a variety of crimson-colored spiritual energy techniques. Urahara can perform these abilities of Benihime's by a variety of verbal commands that corresponds to its different abilities. ::*'Nake, Benihime' (啼け紅姫, Sing, Crimson Princess; "Scream" in the English dub): This technique is an offensive ability. It fires particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts. The energy flows out of the blade and fires at an opponent usually in the arc of the swords swing. The technique is capable of taking on a point-blank Cero from an Espada-level Arrancar by dissipating it with a blast of equal power. He is also able to charge-up this technique to produce considerable more damage. ::*'Chikasumi no Tate' (血霞の盾, Blood Mist Shield): Benihime's defensive ability forms an hexagonal-shaped crimson barrier in front of the blade The barrier is called out with the same command as the offensive attack. The barrier is able to easily block a direct punch from the immensely strong Yammy Llargo with no repercussions to Urahara and block Ichigo's first use of his Getsuga Tenshō while only slightly eroding, after which Urahara comments that he would have lost an arm were it not for the shield. ::*'Kamisori, Benihime' (剃刀紅姫, "Razor, Crimson Princess"): An energy technique that is capable of cutting through materials and substances with relative ease. It was able to cut through a Hierro protected tentacle belonging to Luppi Antenor. He sends a wave of energy that moves towards the target and is capable of instantly changing direction. ::*'Kamisori, Benihime' (剃刀紅姫, "Razor, Crimson Princess"): An energy technique that is capable of cutting through materials and substances with relative ease. It was able to cut through aHierro protected tentacle of Luppi Antenor. He sends a wave of energy that moves towards the target and is capable of instantly changing direction. ::*'Shibari, Benihime' (縛り紅姫, Binding, Crimson Princess): This technique condenses the energy generated by Benihime into the form of a tangible blood red net, generated from the blade length and simply thrown over the intended target (typically from above) with a simple slashing motion from Behinime. The net further binds and restricts an opponents movements by constricting to its form. This net appears elongated and somewhat narrow. ::*'Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi' (火遊 紅姫 数珠繋, Fire-Playing, Crimson Princess, Beaded Mesh): Upon using the Shibari'''technique Urahara stabs the net generated by the technique with the tip of Benihime creating orbs of fire along the outside length of the net, which explode like linked land-mines in a domino formation leading toward the intended target that is bound under the net. When the orbs come into direct contact with the intended target it creates a tremendously large and devastating explosion. *Bankai''': Has yet to be be revealed, but has been vaguely commented upon. Yoruichi stated that Urahara managed to learn Bankai using the very same three day method he created. When Yasutora Sado comes to Urahara for training, he instead gives the task to Renji Abarai, remarking that Chad needs to face the strength of a Bankai to improve. When Renji asks why Urahara, who also possesses Bankai, does not train Chad himself, he states that his Bankai is not fit for training or helping others. Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Canon Characters Category:Kyouon